Fall of an Angel, Rise of a Demon
by DrizztStorm
Summary: He has no memory of who he is. He only remembers the darkness. Now he follows the girl named Frisk through the underground to find his memories. Though he does wonder why people keep calling him Chara, that's a girls name after all. AN: T-rating for now.
1. Prologue The Dark

Darkness.

That was all he saw.

All he felt.

It wasn't cold nor warm, just dark.

No concept of time in this place.

Just the dark embracing him.

Then one day a light was born.

From it came warmth and a sense of happiness he had forgotten.

He watched it grow brighter and turn dimmer as days passed.

He felt as if he should remember it, but all he could remember before the light was the dark.

Then as time passed it grew dimmer to the point that he thought it would disappear.

He knew not why, but he began to cry for the light.

As more time passed the light no longer got brighter staying at a dim state.

He felt the light come closer to him at a rapid pace but as it got closer it got dimmer.

It came until he felt it right above him, but he grew worried as it was at the dimmest it has ever been.

Then he felt it plummet toward him and as it plummeted the light seemed to go out.

And he could only think one thing.

Only hear one thing.

Do one thing.

 _ **SAVE THE LIGHT!**_

For once in his memory he forced the darkness, back reaching for the light.

The darkness instead of trying to hold him instead seemed to go with his will and push him towards the light.

He raced through the darkness till there was none.

Uncaring of his surroundings he was launched through the air by the darkness, towards what could only be the light falling towards him.

He caught the light which turned out to be a body wrapped in a cloak. He looked at the face to see a beautiful girl with tan skin and dark brown hair.

He then realized they were in the middle of the air and nothing was holding them up.

They fell towards the ground ending in a crash.

And this was the day eventually known in the underground as the day the angel fell from the heavens and the demon rose from hell.


	2. Chapter 1 Chara is a girl

Don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does

"Hahaha" normal talk

'Hahahaha' thoughts

 _'Hahahaha' flashback_

 **'Hahahaha' angry**

 ***HAHAHAHA* onomatopoeias**

 **"AHAHAHAHA" divine/demon talk**

Chapter 1 Chara is a girl's name

Frisk POV

Frisk groaned as she woke up, holding her head. 'Wait, I'm not dead?" she thought as she quickly looked up. There wasn't much she could see. The hole she fell through looks very small from down here. A single great beam of light from that hole was here only light source, and it was from several hundred feet up. 'What the hell! How am I not dead, or at least injured!?' she thought at the absurdity of the situation. 'Can't be worried about that now. Got to make sure THEY don't find me.'

Frisk looked around the room, and realized she couldn't see much. She listened for noises praying there were no predators in the dark. Luckily, she could hear a slight breeze coming from the right, which could mean a way out. Fortunately that is all she could hear.

She got up and moved her body taking a deep breath and sighing in relief, she really wasn't hurt, but if she didn't get moving she would be caught. Hopefully, she found a way out, and not another hole. As she breathed deeply, she smelled two things. A sweet flowery smell that was new to her, and a smell of decay. She looked down to see a male body, a dead male body by the smell. He was laid out on a circular golden flower patch set in the stone floor.

"Seriously?! Of all my luck, first being chased by THEM and now landing on a corpse of all things. Is this going to be my whole life? Weird crap constantly happening to me?" she mumbled as she quickly got off the corpse. After getting off, and realizing the body was the reason she wasn't seriously injured, she examined it looking for anything she could use against THEM.

The corpse's face and hands were bandaged up with frayed and hole-filled bandages. And his apparel was odd, like something from the dark ages. He had dark brown almost rotten, leather boots, with holes and cracks that came just below his knees. Dark purple wool trousers that were fraying and full of holes. A purple cotton long sleeved shirt with only the sleeve on the right, the other having long since fallen off from all the fraying, and the outside of the sleeve reached past his hand creating a covering for his bandaged hand. Over that was a white wool tunic with purple bands on the ends of the short sleeves and at the waist. The thing had more missing pieces that a jigsaw puzzle, and definitely looked like a medieval tunic, it even had a heraldic crest!

On the top was a purple hole riddled cloth, tabard she thought it was called, with a sigil on the chest. It was 2 white wings with a white circle in between and three white triangles beneath them. One beneath each wing by about 1" pointing upwards and one beneath the circle by about 2" pointing downwards. Around his waist was a rope belt tha looked like it was falling apart with a golden buckle, also with the sigil, and on his back was a purple wool cloak with white fur inline. On the belt was a metal scabbard with lots of runes and jewels inlaid, but it was empty and no sword was laying around from what she could see. All in all, the body must have been here a long time for the clothes to have rotted almost completely away. 'Don't see the sword, not like I can use one. Grave robbers probably took it long ago.' she thought.

She had never seen such clothes outside of a costume store, but the material and aging was so real it couldn't be anything but authentic, but I guess it is well preserved since this the 21st century the medieval times were like a thousand years ago. Also, something seemed out of place, like how fresh (Yuk!) the body was yet the clothes have worn away as if the body were lying here for centuries.

"Well can't think about that now, got to find an exit because climbing certainly isn't an option." she said as she walked to the edge of the light, trying to peer into the darkness where she can feel the wind coming from.

* * *

? POV

Where was he?.

He opened his eyes taking in the room. Low visibility, stone floor. He wasn't alone, a female. No obvious weapons, young. Threat level-minimal.

He reached for his sword, only to find it gone. 'Girl didn't take it, so someone else did.. Got to find a weapon as soon as possible.'

He walked up behind the girl silently and put its hand on her shoulder. "If you want to get out you will have to leave the light."

The girl, surprisingly, didn't jump. She grabbed his hand, moved her leg, and threw him to the ground with surprising strength. As he looked into angry amber eyes, he sighed and thought, threat level moderate.

* * *

Frisk POV

Red, his eyes were red. That's the first thing Frisk thought as she looked at him from above. "Wait you were dead just a second ago! How are you alive!?" she yelled confused as she looked down on him. "Scratch that who the hell are you, you freak?! Pretending to be dead and then sneaking up behind people?!"

He looked at her with a blank expression. "No one." came his curt reply.

"Bullshit, Tell me your name. Mine is Frisk. Now you go!" She demanded.

"Frisk, you are mistaken. I have no memory and as such no name. So I am no one." he corrected.

"Oh…..Wait doesn't that bother you?" she asked confused.

"No, should it?" he stated plainly.

"Well yeah, memories make us who we are! The situation we deal with and the choices define who we are! To lose all that would make us an empty shell! That sounds like a horrible existence!" she adamantly explained.

"Oh." his face unchanging. "As i was saying before you threw me you will have to enter the darkness to leave."

"I already figured that already...And don't change the subject!"

He ignored her as he got up, showing that he towered over her by at least a foot. She looked up at him when his hand suddenly flashed out ripping off her cloak revealing her clothes. Blue jeans and striped blue and purple sweater with brown hiking boots. "What the hell are you doing!?" She screamed at him.

"Checking you for weapons." he answered.

"Well obviously i don't have any, so give it the hell back!" she said as she tried to grab it, key word try. She found herself in his previous position on her back looking up at him as his inspected the inside of the cloak.

"What is this?" as he held up something, her cellphone. She looked surprised as she checked her front right jean pocket for it and found it empty.

"That's a cellphone, idot. Where have you been living the past dozen years? In a cave?" She answered annoyed.

"Probably." he answered as he inspected it. "What does it do?"

"It is for communication over long distances."

"Ah." he replied before crushing it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Frisk yelled getting up and grabbing him by his collar. "Why the hell did you do that!?"

"You are injured." He said pointing to tears in her clothes.

"Well duh i fell several hundred feet, but tha-" she said surprised

"A fall causes impact damage such as broken or fractured bones or squashed/flattened organs. You're wounds are cuts and burns." he continued "You were fleeing from something and you carried a communication device. Any magic that can communicate can be tracked."

"Wait wait wait, you think my phone is magic? Sorry to burst your fairy tail bubble but there is no such thing as magic and that phone was technology. Really expensive tech too." Frisk said sadly "All that babysitting for nothing."

He ignored her as he dropped the remains of her phone and walked into the darkness. "If you want to make sure you aren't found I would recommend you leave here. Light is fading and once it ends you won't be able to see anything." he said pointing up.

Frisk looked and true to his word the light coming through was a range of reds and yellows indicating a sunet. She looked back to see him gone.

Frisk looked back at her phone groaning. "Stupid amnesiac, breaking my freaking phone. Yeah right if I was being tracked with thing I...would…" she stopped as she looked at the remains of her phone in the mess of broken circuits and wires was a small chip that blinked lightly. She stared at it as it blinked almost mockingly. She quite calmly walked up to the pile and stomped her foot down breaking the phone even more and the tracker chip.

She looked back to the top almost expecting THEM to be there decending. All she saw was the last lights of day before she turned back to where the boy disappeared too. 'What the hell, what have i got to lose at this point.' she thought as she followed him into the dark.

Listening to the noise she found the tunnel. While she couldn't really see anything, she could feel the wall with her hands and it was smooth and bricked. Where ever she was it certainly wasn't on any map she knew of.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped in fright. She looked behind barely making out the boy in the dark. "What is your problem do you get off on surprising people?" she hissed at him.

"No, you were too slow so i came back to help you." he said.

"Well then do it from in front of me not behind." she said annoyed

"I tried...you walked past me."

"Oh" she said embarrassed.

"Now follow me, i can see where we are going." he said as he went on.

They stopped as they came to a wooden door. Above it she could barely make out the same sigil chiseled into the stone. She turned to the boy, "hey uh…..what should i call you for now?"

The boy looked at her for a moment, "i don't know any names other than yours Frisk."

Frisk thought for a moment, "I know! How about Chara?" she asked pleased with herself.

"No."

Frisk was surprised by his quick answer. "Why, it's a good name"

"It's a girl's name." he said bluntly as he walked past her and put his hand on the door.

"Oh and you would know names Mr. Amnesiac." Frisk said sarcastically.

"Nope, i can just tell." he replied as he opened the door.

Inside was a wide room with a another hole in the ceiling providing light. In the middle of the room was a patch of grass with a single golden flower on it. The flower turned to look at them showing itself to have two eyes and a mouth.

"Howdy, my name is Flowey. Flowey..the….." Flowey trailed off as he got a look at them. "C-Chara is that you?" he asked with a bewildered expression.

Frisk's mouth drops open at this before turning to the boy, apparently named Chara, and yelling "Hah, I was right! Told you it wasn't a girl's name!"

"This proves nothing, and it is not my name." he said pointedly as he turned back to the flower. "But you Flowey or whatever you called yourself, you recognize me right? Can you tell us where we are and about this place?"

Flowey smiled at him. "Of course i can not-Chara." Frisk giggled "Hmmmm, i guess that means you're both new to the underground, aren'tcha. Golly you two must be so confused."

Frisk smiled back, "Yah, we don't really have any talking flowers on the surface."

"Guess i'll have to teach you how things work down here then." Flowey continued. "Ready, "they nodded, "ok." two vines slowly came out of the ground from beneath Flowey and touch them in the middle of their chests. From that point a light appeared and from it came out a heart shaped orb of energy. Her heart was a light pink color almost white and not-Chara's was dark red almost black"This is your soul the culmination of your being. Both of your souls are red which means you have potential for large amount of soul power. All souls start off weak but can go strong if you gain a lot of LV." He said as the souls went back into the bodies.

"What does LV stand for?" not-Chara interrupted.

"Why, LOVE of course Char...i mean not-Chara. So do you want some LOVE? I have some to spare." Flowey said as 4 little white pellets came off his body and floated in the air above him. Frisk looked at them mouth open knowing that could only be magic. "Down here LOVE is shared through….little white…..'Friendliness pellets'." he finished suspiciously. "Here take some" he said as 2 floated towards each of them.

Frisk held out her hand to touch the pellets. When they connected she yelped in pain as the pellets shocked her. She held her hand to her chest noting it bleeding. She looked back at Flowey and his cute face was replaced with demonic black eyes and a fanged mouth.

"You Idiots! In this world it's kill or BE killed!" He laughed in a demonic voice has hundreds of white pellets surrounded Frisk and not-Chara. They watched as the pellets shifted from balls to spikes slowly spinning around them. "Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

The spikes suddenly launched at them from all angles "DIE!" Flowey yelled laughing maniacally.

Frisk suddenly gets pulled into not-Chara's arms and looks up to his face to see his eyes turning from red to pitch black. Right when the spikes are about to hit as a thin black wall comes out of the shadows and blocks them all. Everyone is silent as they look at the wall only for it to collapse just as quickly as it appeared.

Frisk looked back at not-Chara to see him collapse to his knees holding his head. "Hey are you alright?!" she asked worried."

 **"HAHAHAHA! It is you Chara after all these years you finally woke up! HAHAHAHA!" Flowey said excitedly.**

Not-Chara looked at Flowey with rage in his eyes. "I told you already, I AM NOT CHARA!"

 **"You're right, you're not Chara, not yet."** Flowey said giggling more. **"But isn't that the reason you're coming this way. To find out who you really are. I know who you are, a human killer."** Frisk gasped looking at not-Chara seeing his eyes turn black again only this time blood was slowly falling out of them. **"Don't you remember what the humans did to you, what they did to us, to the whole underground!? If you were the demon Chara, this despicable human would be dead already!"**

* * *

not-Chara POV

He could hear them, the screams.

He could see th%m, the &odies.

He co*ld feel it, t e blood s$ill wrm.

he Da#kn$ss was s^rruning h!m

The + r#n?ss w*s su%f$ ting hi&.

Consu$##& ^#m.

Then suddenly the Darkness was gone and his world was filled with light. He looked up with tears in his eyes at Frisk. She was hugging him. "You are not a demon Chara, no one is. Everyone has good in them, even Flowey."

He smiled at her, "Thanks Frisk, i almost lost myself there."

Suddenly a vine wrapped around Frisk and threw her into a wall. She fell down in a heap bleeding dripping from a wound in her head. **"Well how about i help ya go the distance then! Cause 'helping' people out, that's what friends do! HAHAHA"** Flowey laughed as he created an enormous amount of spikes and threw them at both of them. **"Who will you save her or yourself!? That's the question ain't it! HAHAHAHA!"**

A Roar came through the air as a blanket of fire destroyed all the pellets. **"Huh, well it looks like I took too long. Guess we'll have to catch up later Chara."** he said as he disappeared into the floor right before a fire ball impacted where he was.

He looked up at where the fire came from to see a female monster. She stood about 7' tall with pure white fur and two white horns atop her head. She had light red eyes and a small muzzle with fangs. She wore a purple robe with white sleeves and on the chest of the robe was the same sigil on his own clothes inside of a shield shaped like a heart. Her hands were paws with claws instead of nails both were on fire as she watched the spot where flowey had been at.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths….." she said before turning to him. "Ah do not be afraid ...my…..Chara?"

'God i hate it when she calls me that…...why?' was all he got out before he joined Frisk in the world of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2 first day in ruins

A/N there will about a month or two between chapters because I have a job and studies that take up a lot of time. But each chapter should slowly get bigger and bigger. This will not be a normal undertale fic where it follows either a pacifist or genocide route. This will be a hardcore fic that enacts as much realism as possible into a story with magic

Don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does

"Hahaha" normal talk

'Hahahaha' thoughts

' _Hahahaha'_ flashback

' **Hahahaha' angry**

 ***HAHAHAHA* onomatopoeias**

" _ **AHAHAHAHA"**_ **divine/demon talk**

Ch 2 Memories

Frisk POV

 _Terror, this all consuming terror, shouldn't be possible in one so young. An 8 year old ran down the flaming streets of what used to be her home town, frantically trying to escape. Monsters chased her, she couldn't see them but she could her them._

" _Run little piggy run!"_

" _Faster little piggy faster!"_

" _Don't let the big bad wolf catch you!"_

" _HAHAHAHA!"_

 _All of them taunting her as they followed her running through the carnage. She tore down an alleyway trying to ignore the corpse of a woman torn in two. As she came out of the alley she landed straight in the arms of one of them. She looked up at it past it's claws, past it's pale skin, past its fangs._

 _And looked straight into it's blood red eyes._

* * *

Frisk sat bolt right up gasping for breath. Holding her chest she tries to calm down. Sighing she shakes her head. "It's ok Frisk, they didn't get you. It didn't get you."she mumbles to her herself.

"Certainly looks like it did."

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Frisk screams as she quickly turns to the voice coming from the corner of the room. A boy sat on a wooden 3 legged stool reading a thick brown book with no title on the cover. The book covered his face but his hands were covered by fresh bandages. He wore a striped green and black sweater, black wool pants, and black leather boots.

"Chara?" she asked.

"Not my name, but yes it is me." He said as he closed and put down the book on a small wooden table with a lit lamp. His red eyes locking onto her from in between bandages. She shuddered as she recalled her dream.

He looked at her confused, "Are you cold?"

She shook her head feverently, "No i'm good, just recalling a bad dream."

There was a knock a the door to the room. "Is everything ok in there? My child." a kind motherly voice asked concerned.

"Everything is fine Toriel." he replied. "Frisk was just surprised."

It was quiet behind the door before a question came, "Do you think she would like something to eat?"

At the word food, Frisk's stomach growled loudly. Blushing heavily, she hid her face in her hands. She heard laughter behind the door. "I'll take that as a yes. It will be ready in about 20 minutes. Remember to wash up children." she heard footsteps walking away from the door.

Chara stood up picking up his book as he walked towards the door. "You've been unconscious 2 days, and you smell. There is a change of clothes in there," pointing a closet next to the bed. "The bathroom is down the hall to the left take the only door on the right." he continued as he opened the door.

"Wait," She said. "What happened to the flower monster?"

She saw his grip tighten on the door handle. "He got away." he said stiffly before opening the door and leaving.

She watched him leave before observing the room. The walls were smooth stone and the floor was planked wood, the scent of fresh pine. In the middle of the room was a large red rug fraying on the edges. Across the room to the right was the stool and table with lamp that not-Chara used, both seemed made of pine. Actually the cupboard full of toys, the twin sized bed she was on, and even the closet all seemed to be made of pine. Must be why the scent is so strong. And the toys all seemed to be ancient stuffed animals or little figures. She looked over the foot of the bed to find another chest with more of the same toys. She got up walking to the closed chest, and opened it. Inside were shoes of all colors and sizes but all kids size. Some ancient, while others were brands she knew. Looking on top of the toy cupboard she saw a small faded leather journal and a picture. The picture was a painted picture of a family but has faded with time. She opened the journal to the first page to see it's owners name Ara Dreemurr. She closed it thinking of coming back later and trying to read it. She walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside the closet were several colored shirts, sweaters, and pants. Beneath the door was a drawer and in it was a collection of white wool socks and under shorts. 'Guess they don't have bras down here' she thought to herself as she picked up a pair of socks and shorts before looking at tops and bottoms.

She finally decided on a white cotton button up shirt, black wool trousers, and a wool striped royal purple and light blue sweater. She grabbed the pile and exited the room to a hallway that was dimly lit by a candle set into the wall next to each of the four doors. There was a yellow diamond pattern rug going up and down the wooden floor. On the left hand side of the hallway were two more doors and on the right was only one, the bathroom. She looked to her right and saw two moderately sized rooms. First was a entrance hall with a couple plants and a staircase going down. The second was a dining room from the look of the table with three chairs. She heard singing from that direction, so the kitchen is probably over there as well, because she doubted Chara sang.

The bathroom was simple, a sink with mirror over it, a toilet, an empty wooden bucket, a wooden box with some dirty clothing in it, and a metal tub with glowing runes on it. Steam came up from the water filling the tub. She turned the wooden bucket upside down and placed the pile of clothes on it. She looked down at her clothes dirty, hole-filled, and blood covered. These will have to be scraped she sighed. When she takes off her shirt she stops and looks at herself in the mirror. Her short brown hair was a mess and cuts and bruises were scattered across her body. Around her neck was a small silver cross and centered right between her small breasts is a star shaped birthmark the size of a baseball. Turning around looking at the center of her back was a similar one.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opens. "I forgot to tell you towels were in the other room so here yah go." Chara said as he walked in with a stack of 4 towels. "What?" he asked as she stared at him in horror.

* * *

Toriel POV

She hummed happily as she she chopped up the carrots mixing it with the spinach, lettuce, and radishes. 'A nice salad with some of those meat patties Sans got me. It was so nice of him to help out.' as she took out three meat patties out of the fridge and placed them on a pan.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" echoed throughout the house swiftly followed by a BAM! Then a THUD! And a slamming door.

She looked out from the kitchen to see Chara upside down on the floor in front of the bathroom. "You walked in on her didn't you." she said accusingly.

"I was giving her a towel, she forgot one." he stated

"You should have knocked before going in Chara," He gave her a look. "Oh fine, Ara."

"That would waste time though" Ara replied while getting up.

Toriel just shook her head as she went back to the kitchen.

* * *

20 minutes later

Frisk POV

She stepped out of the bathroom with her new clothes on, hair still slightly damp. She looked to the dining room seeing Chara reading at the table with his back to her. A smile came to her face. 'Time for some payback' she thought as she crept up on him.

"Oh good, you're done just in time for dinner."

Frisk looked to who spoke from the entrance of she assumed was the kitchen to see a female monster. She stood about 7' tall with pure white fur and two white horns atop her head curling upward. She had light red eyes, long lashes and a small muzzle with large canines peeking out. She wore a purple cotton robe with white sleeves and on the chest of the robe was the sigil on his own clothes insides of a shield shaped in a heart. Her hands were paws with claws instead of nails. In her hands were three ceramic plates of food with what looked like beef and potatoes with a side of salad. "Wait you're Toriel!?" she asked surprised.

"Oh yeah Toriel's a monster, forgot to tell you that." she heard Chara say as she watched Toriel put the food on the table before turning to her.

"What would you like to drink dear? I have water, tea, juice." Toriel started.

"Water, water is fine." Frisk said sighing as she went to sit down at the table.

"Same here." Chara replied setting down his book. Toriel nodded and went back into the kitchen.

 ***RUMBLE RUMBLE***

Suddenly the room shook causing Frisk to trip and fall to the ground. The shaking continued for about a second or two before stopping just as fast as it appeared. "Are you ok in there you two !?" Toriel shouted from the kitchen.

"Frisk took a tumble, but we're fine." Chara said as he helped her up. He helped her to her seat before going around the room putting books back on their shelf and upright plant pots.

"Was that an earthquake?" she asked Toriel when she came back with

She paused a second before answering. "No. The shaking is….nothing to-"

"The royal hunters. The royal hunters are trying to break into the ruins to capture, interrogate, most likely kill us." Chara stated it giving Toriel a look. "She needs to know these things if she is to survive Toriel. Lack of info because you're trying to keep them 'innocent' is how people die."

"What?!" Frisk asked confused. "But we haven't done anything why would they want to kill us?!"

"For our soul." Chara said as he started to eat and motioned to the others to start. "Long ago monsters and humans lived on the surface together. Sure there were some bumps here and there but the majority got along. 1500 years ago, a war between all humans and all monsters began because of a prophecy from the oracle of Delphi. The monsters would birth a demon that would destroy the world. The war ravaged for almost 100 years at a stalemate. Suddenly the human gained 8 new warriors that dominated the field of battle, they were known as the 8 Guardians.

Julius the Ranger with his lightning bow that would always hit his target, but only those he judged as evil. Bromwell the Berserker with his bare hands could brave the fiercest of combatant, but he always charged into situations. Rowena the Trapper with her patience and foreplanning to turn the environment to her ultimate advantage, but if caught unawares she could be trapped herself. Perseus the Mage with his spells to punch through any obstacle, but he was easy caught in tunnel-vision. Layton the Paladin with his righteous steed would charge across the battlefield leaving a bloody path, but with his creed he would save monsters would could not protect themselves. Torak the Lancer with his magical lance piercing the strongest armor, but vulnerable to ranged weapons. And finally, the leader of the group, Constantine the knight. His blade would cleave through armies and castles and his determination was the stuff of legend." He said as he finished his food.

"Wait you said 8 warriors, that's only seven." Frisk said confused.

He sighed as he looked at Toriel for help it seemed. She looked at him with humor in her eyes. "You did say she needed to know everything."

He looked back at Frisk. "The 8 warrior wasn't really a warrior, she was a healer that would protect anyone human or monster, friend or foe. She was a complete pacifist. To her everyone was equal and her magic shields near impenetrable. She was Chara the Kind."

"Ohhhh, so thats why you said Chara was a girl's name." Frisk said before asking. "Wait but if that happened over a thousand years ago how are monsters still around and underground."

"Ah, well the 8 warriors fought for about 3-4 years before realizing the true bloodshed this war had caused. They made a choice to perform a ritual that would seal either monsters or humans in a pocket dimension which we came to call the underground, obviously they chose to put monsters here. The only way to come in is to have magic in your blood and the only way to leave is to be descended from Constantine or Torak. The only way for monsters to leave is to find a true descendant of each of the seven different guardian bloodlines and use their 7 souls to break the barrier that keeps them in. each of the descendants souls have a special color to them that makes them easily identifiable."

"Wait one moment!" Frisk interrupted realizing something. "How do you know all this stuff!? You said I was out for about 2 days and suddenly you know the entire history of monsters and humans and know exactly what monsters need to get out. Not only that but how do you know Ms. Toriel? The first monster we met was a demonic flower that tried to kill us and the next monster we meet you are practically friends with outright. No offence Ms. Toriel."

"None taken child, those are practical questions to ask in your situation." Toriel said with a smirk. "And the answer is quite simple. The reason he knows so much is because he has regained a small number of his memories."

"Wait so you knew him before he lost his memories?" Frisk asked taking a drink.

"Well yes, I am his mother." Toriel said with a smile.

* **SPHHHHHHHHHHHHH** *

Frisk spat out her water to the side as the others watched. Coughing a bit she asked. "I'm sorry did you just say he is your son."

"I was adopted."

"Oh that makes sense then, but wait how did you lose your memory then?" Frisk asked.

Chara leaned back in his seat crossing his arms. "Don't remember that one but mom does and she refuses to speak of it." he answered looking at Toriel who was looking down glumly.

"It is a memory that I wish you will never regain, my child. For I fear you won't recover from it." Toriel said with a somber look. Suddenly brightening up she asked, "Who wants a piece of butterscotch-cinnamon pie?" she headed towards the kitchen not waiting for a reply.

"You're mom seems….nice." Frisk tried. Chara raised an eyebrow at her before sighing and getting up.

"Tell her I went to bed." he said as he grabbed his book and went into the last door at the end of the hallway.

Toriel came back out with 3 pieces of pie looking around she asked. "Chara went to bed didn't he?"

"Yep"

Sighing she handed a piece of pie and a fork to Frisk. "I have to have a talk with Chara. After you finish eating, just put the dishes in the sink and remember to wash up before going to bed." Toriel said taking the other two pieces to the room not-Chara went in.

After eating the pie piece she washed the dishes and headed back to their room. Opening her door she heard Toriels voice from not-Chara's room. She sounded happy. Smiling Frisk thought 'She seems so happy to see him. I wonder if he has more family and friends that are monsters. You know what i'm gonna help him get his memories back! Dad always said we should help those who help us. He saved me from flowey so i'll cure his amnesia.'

 _ ***YOU PUT ANOTHER'S NEED BEFORE YOUR OWN, THIS FILLS YOU WITH THE DETERMINATION TO SEE THE JOB TILL THE END.***_

Frisk turned around looking for who spoke. Seeing no one she thought it was just her hearing something outside the house. Shrugging she went to go to bed.

* * *

 _She was running again. Through the destroyed city once again. And THEY were chasing her once again._

" _Run little piggy run!"_

" _Faster little piggy faster!"_

" _Don't let the big bad wolf catch you!"_

" _HAHAHAHA!"_

 _She tore down the alleyway again, past the corpse of the woman again. But this time she was ready for THEM. as soon as it appeared in front of her she dived between it's legs and kept running._

" _What the-?"_

" _Like a greased up pig this one!"_

" _Shit don't let her get away!"_

" _Looks like we found two of them! Lord Ortenrosse will reward us greatly for this!"_

 _She kept running knowing they were charging in now. No longer toying around with her. She kept running till she felt something grab onto her collar yanking her up into the air._

" _Looks like i got the little piggie!"_

 _She looked into his blood red eyes as he smiled at her, fangs still gleaming with fresh blood._

" _Night night little piggy."_

* * *

Frisk sat bolt right up again. Looking around her room she sighed as she realized she was still at Toriels.

 ***RUMBLE RUMBLE***

The room shook as she was trying to catch her breath. 'How did i sleep through this for the past couple days?' she thought to herself as she waited for it to stop before getting up.

Getting dressed she looked outside the room. Most of the candles were unlit.. 'Must be around midnight' she thought as she looked around. She stopped as she heard a soft noise coming from outside. She could her a lot of grunting and panting almost as if someone was working out.

Opening the door to the outside she saw a cavern room with a two exits, one to the the right and one in the back of the cavern. The walls were the same smooth stone as inside the house and the floor was slightly bumpy, for traction she guessed. In the center of the room was a very tall tree oak with red leaves. In the dim light of the cavern she could see a figure going through katas. Looking at him, she guessed, he looks like Chara.

"Stupid chara trying to protect that stupid human." she jumped slightly when she heard mumbling to her left. Looking down she saw Flowey watching not-Chara working out with an annoyed expression. "What does he see in her anyways. Humans are evil beings that should just be erased from this world."

Crouching down quietly to his level she whispered. "While I will admit we humans have made many mistakes in our history. Does that give you permission to do the same in vengeance?"

Flowey turned to her wide eyed. "Wha- when- how." he said before just sighing and shaking his head. "Yesh you sure know how to pick them Chara."

She frowned at him "What's that supposed to mean." she asked.

Flowey looked up at her with hate in his eyes. "So when do you plan to kill them human. Gonna wait till he's tired from exercising. Or are you gonna go inside and take out the old lady while she's alone."

Frisk looked at him with horror and disbelief in her eyes. "What! No I would never hurt anyone! Both of them have cared for me when I needed help. Why would I betray them?" she asked confused.

"Liar!" Flowey said working himself up. "You just want to take your time until they are vulnerable, just like before! You humans would even kill your own for showing any care for our kind!" a couple pellets appeared in the air around Flowey. "I won't let you humans hurt Chara again!" he yelled with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly she leaned into him hugging him. "Wha-what are you doing?" Flowey said so shocked his pellets dissipated

She spoke softly. "It must be painful to have those memories. Chara must have been someone dear to you. He tried to help someone didn't he and they betrayed him." she pulled away smiling at him softly. "I won't betray him Flowey or anyone. I want to help him, everyone, even you Flowey. No one deserves to be left in the darkness alone. Please believe me."

He looked at her confused before his face turned emotionless "what is that?" his voice calm, too calm.

Frisk looked down at her chest where he was looking. Her cross had fallen out and was shining softly from the dim lights.

"Oh that's just my cross, it was a gift from my fat-"

* **SHINK***

A sound of impalement echoes throughout the room. Followed by the splat of blood on the stone ground. Flowey's eyes looked at her with pure hatred with no remorse at all. She raised a hand to his face as she coughed blood. Flowey leaned back with fear as if he thought she would attack him. She placed her hand on his head ruffling his petals as if it was his hair. "I….st-still….fo-*cough*-ive yo-" she mumbled as her world went dark.

* * *

Flowey's POV

Flowey looked at her body limply hanging from his vine impaled in her. 'Why, why did she forgive him. She made no sense at all. He just killed her and she forgives him. After all her group did to him, to his family, to his brother. She may forgive him, but he will NEVER forgive them.' he thought as he took the vine out of her, causing the body to flop to the ground eyes still open.

 _ ***THE DARKNESS SLOWLY COMES***_

Flowey spins around feeling energy behind him, horribly wrong and corrupted energy. He looked up at Chara only dressed in a pair of pants leaving the brandings the human cult put on him in full display. He looked down at flowey his eyes black holes seeming to suck the light and warmth from the room as black liquid dripped down from them.

 _ ***IT CALLS FOR THE LIGHT***_

" _ **& h$re iS T!?"**_ Chara asked his mouth opening to reveal sharpened black teeth.

"Wha-" Flowey stammered afraid and confused. This thing looked like Chara but didn't fell like him whatsoever. A black tentacle made from what looks like shadow ripped him from the ground right up to Chara's face.

 _ ***NO ANSWER CAME***_

" _ **%IG1t, W*Er# i^ I!?"**_ Chara yelled in his face. It seemed to realize Flowey didn't know what it meant as a second tentacle came up. This one sharpened to a spike. Flowey screamed as it moved to impale him.

Everything stopped. Flowey watched as the spike stopped an inch from his face. He would sigh in relief except he couldn't move either. 'What the hel-' he thought as golden light swallowed up the everything.

* * *

Frisk POV

'Am I …. Gonna die.' Frisk thought as darkness surrounded her. 'But I can't die. I need to get home to dad and Betty. I need to help Merem with the orphanage. I need to help Chara get his memories back. I can't afford to die. I need to help so many people.'

" _ **FRISK STAY DETERMINED."**_ a voice spoke softly in her ear as golden light burned away the darkness.

A/N And there is RESET numero uno. Hope you liked the fic and remember to review! ;P


End file.
